


Pillow Talk

by sneakingfox, tincanicarus



Series: Regency [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakingfox/pseuds/sneakingfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/pseuds/tincanicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony would will all his hang-ups away by sheer stubbornness, if he could. It is no less than Jarvis deserves in his partner, right?</p><p>That was the plan. The plan was pretty simple. The plan obviously didn't really take into account Jarvis' own stubbornness, because Jarvis simply refuses to let his Stray do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> "PTSD can occur in people of all ages -- including in women. PTSD can occur after psychological trauma related to witnessing or being in a traumatic event. It can last for decades and can be totally disabling. PTSD sufferers may hide the symptoms from those around them. What is psychologically traumatic is much broader than the public realizes: the trauma does not have to be war-related or a natural calamity such as an earthquake or tsunami. It can be a personal event such as rape or sexual harassment."
> 
> (Source: [huffingtonpost.com](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/society-for-womens-health-research/ptsd-not-just-in-soldiers-and-not-just-in-men_b_7292154.html))
> 
> This short drabble was the result of 'okay but there's still Anthony dealing with his bad experiences, we should address that again'.

It had become a regular sight, Anthony had taken over a corner of the study for his own work. And though the boy was certainly a distraction, Jarvis had never been able to deny Anthony anything. If he were to be honest he couldn't find it in himself to mind the company. But even Jarvis had limits.

His hands come to rest on Anthony's shoulders and he leans down until his mouth is next to his ear. "I can't imagine what those blueprints may have done to have you glaring at them so."

Anthony doesn't see the other coming, but still doesn't startle at the sudden touch - and the shiver that runs down his spine at Jarvis' mouth so close to his ear is pleasant rather than a frightened reaction.

"Hmmm," he hums vaguely, leaning back and turning his head to nuzzle at Jarvis' neck, his voice a mumble, "if you want an answer to that I can tell you, but you'll need to take a step back first."

That only has the earl smiling, but he pulls back just a little. "Alright, I'll bite. What has you so frustrated?"

Briefly Anthony narrows his eyes at the other, trying to decipher whether the Earl is honestly interested - but he can't read any bad intentions off of the other's face, and so he turns back to the blueprint in question, putting the offensive piece in Jarvis' line of sight.

"This here," he says, tapping impatiently against the print with his finger, "will not work. It's not mobile enough to do what I want it to do, not with the material in question, but if I opt for anything else it won't be stable enough and while there's nothing against a little fire in the factory, I'll be bummed if there's a fire and I still don't know how to make it better and so--" he turns to look at the Earl over his shoulder, eyebrows pulled together, "--the thing is offending me just by being wrong."

The problem is enticing, enough that Jarvis almost, almost allows himself to become distracted by it's pull. Instead he presses a kiss against his stray's cheek and lightly tugs at his shoulders. "Then might I offer the same piece of advice you give me each time I face such an issue? Let yourself sleep on it for a while. Come, come to bed."

"I--" Anthony hesitates, and understandably so, he feels, looking back at the blueprint and worrying his lower lip as he does.

"--but maybe if I just--"

Jarvis takes the expedient route and silences the boy, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss. "And maybe if you come at this with a clearer head and a fresher mind you might be able to solve it."

But to be on the safe side Jarvis determined to speak to his foreman. Maybe Logan could pull on his contacts; perhaps metallurgists abroad had discovered something better. But if he wanted to convince Anthony to bed he would have to hold his silence, for now.

Fine. Okay. So, kissing Jarvis is way better than staring at blueprints, and Anthony admits that to himself, latching onto the other almost as soon as the kiss ends, stealing another peck.

"Okay," he mutters, hiding his face in Jarvis shoulder because he feels a flush of embarrassment about how easily he gave in just there, "coming to bed. You're the Boss."

Jarvis allows himself a chuckle. "Who'd have thought there'd come a day when I'd be the one coaxing you away from work rather than the other way around."

"I know," Anthony mumbles into the other's shirt, though his lips quirk upwards into a smile, "it's terribly embarrassing. Maybe I should drag you along the hallway on your sleeve to make it feel a little more normal."

"Wanting to keep up appearances? Can't let the household gossip, now can we." He indulges himself and leans down to rub their noses together before opening the study's door and offering his hand. "Lead away, my dear."

Anthony laughs at that, giving Jarvis an open grin, and not hesitating to grab the other's hand on his way out.

"Much better," he announces, unable to keep the silly smile off of his face.

"Glad I could be of some service," and Jarvis doesn't think the grin spreading over his face could ever fade.

While he's holding Jarvis' hand in the mansion, Anthony is aware it's not a good idea to kiss Jarvis when there's not a door between them and the rest of the mansion, because who-knows-who could walk in at any moment.

He's still tempted.  
But this way, by the time he has shoved the bedroom door shut behind them, the stray has pulled the Earl's head down to his height before the door clicked shut, pressing sweet kisses to the other's cheek and lips as if he was starving for them.

"You should be of more service and go to bed," he says, no real urgency in his voice, "like you said you would."

Jarvis breathes out, obliging Anthony and tilting his head to allow greater access.

"I think the mission here was to get you to bed," he returns playfully. "But if you insist." The earl doesn't bother resisting this time, leaning down and taking another kiss, taking his time with this one. Allowing himself the luxury of thoroughly exploring the now familiar depths of Anthony's mouth.

Anthony laughs into the next kiss, pulling back slightly to smile at Jarvis. "Which obviously included you in bed, too. It was clearly implied. If you think I'd get into that bed alone I might go back to stare at blueprints instead--"

Not that Anthony needs to push the point, when Jarvis all but already agreed. But still.

"Should I wear nightclothes?"

That brings another chuckle from the noble and he leans down to brush a kiss over the boy's temple. "Dear me, Anthony. You sound like you want to tempt me into something."

"Heh," Anthony quirks his lips, giving an easy shrug, "maybe a little? I'm not sure I agree to leave you alone long enough for you to get your own nightclothes on, though."

Maybe Anthony just wants to snuggle Jarvis' chest. And clothes only get in the way.

(Though Jarvis keeps insisting it's to keep from getting cold.)

"I just want to-- go to bed."

"Hmm," Jarvis wraps an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. "Well, I can't fall into bed in my waistcoat and shirt sleeves. How about we compromise. Just give me enough time to take off my shirt and boots, and you can decide whether you want to bother with actual night clothes."

"Deal on one condition," Anthony says, and his smile is cheeky, "I take off your shirt."

"Alright," Jarvis laughs. "I'll agree to that compromise," he spreads his arms and takes a step back. "I am at your mercy."

When Anthony steps closer, despite all his smiling bravado he starts peeling the Earl out of his shirt carefully, mindful of the fabric, Jarvis submitting to the attention without comment. Only a gently amused smile curving his lips gives the earl's thoughts away.

Clothes are expensive, and he'd never hear the end of it from Sharon if he accidentally tore something of the earl's. "You're lucky I am merciful," he jokes, grinning up at the other when he manages the last button, Jarvis feeling goosebumps prickling his skin once the cloth falls away, knowing that is has nothing to do with any chill in the air. Meanwhile, Anthony moves to pull his own shirt efficiently over his head in a surprising carelessness compared to his earlier actions, kicking off shoes, socks and pants before all but jumping into bed.

"Waiting for you, milord! Or do you need more help?"

Jarvis allows himself a chuckle. "No, I think you've demonstrated the next step quite clearly," even so he climbs into bed at a more sedate pace. Until he comes to rest braced above Anthony, that smile still firmly in place as he leans down to nuzzle against the other's cheek. Anthony keeps one eye open to watch him, reaching up to draw his hand through Jarvis' hair, smiling at the obvious affection, and then Jarvis murmurs lowly to him. "Sometimes I cannot believe that you are here. That you want to be here with me enough to return."

The stray's smile lessens at those words. In response, Anthony lets go of a deep breath, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders.

"I can pinch you if you start thinking you're dreaming," he says softly, because what else could he say to that? "Besides, this is just as unlikely from my viewpoint--"

"I suppose, with the difference in our stations. But this-- having to hide what we are to each other--" no, it wasn't worth thinking upon the things that strove to drive them apart. Anthony was here. He had returned of his own volition and that-- that meant more than the world.

The emotion surges up so suddenly he doesn't bother to fight to contain it, and instead leans down to capture Tony's lips again, fingers tracing over the boy's cheeks and down to his collar bone. But this time when he breaks away he stays close, pressing lingering kisses along Anthony's jaw, twisting his body until they are stretched out alongside each other, skin sliding against skin. "I count you amongst the greatest blessings I have ever been granted in my life. And that I am able to lay like this with you... the most precious gift."

"Stop it," Anthony whispers, feeling himself flushing a deep red, though he's unable not to smile.

"That's the kind of thing people write into love poems-- I love you too." He pulls a face, shaking his head slightly. "But you won't hear me waxing about how this moment is the most precious gift or anything. Just--"

And he frames Jarvis' face with his hands, leaning in to bridge the small distance between them to kiss the Earl again, this one almost careful.

Jarvis will just have to deal with Anthony showing his feelings this way.

They had been together long enough that Jarvis understands what Anthony is trying to say with that kiss. So he returns it, a fierce edge coloring his side briefly before gentling again.

"No love poems," he says when they draw apart. "I'd be terrible at them I'm certain." Another brief brush of their lips and then Jarvis slides his arms around the boy, pulling him even closer so he could hide his have against the boy's shoulder.

"Really, Jarvis, I've not seen you being terrible at anything-- except maybe ladies."

Anthony snuggles into the Earl's side in turn, feeling wholly enveloped, safe, comfortable, at home right where he is, surrounded by Jarvis.

"That considered, maybe you should write a love poem, to see whether you'd really be terrible at it or no."

That brings a up a laugh and Jarvis snuggles further against the warm skin of Anthony's neck, pressing a chaste kiss. "If you insisted I might attempt it. I can't deny you anything. But I think I'll attempt to avoid any such endeavors for the near future. I do so hate to embarrass myself. Pride, you understand."

"I think I shall content myself with the knowledge that I _could_ make you write me poetry for the moment," Anthony chuckles back, shaking his head briefly, a content sigh escaping him when Jarvis' lips meet his neck.

"And speaking of you spoiling me, if you keep this up it's only a matter of time before his Lordship Friggason brings up how you're catering to my wishes too much when it really should be the other way around." Anthony quirks his lips into a smile. "Which might be a complaint from him I'm looking forward to a little. It should be amusing."

"You two, I swear I don't know what to do about your on-going war," but Jarvis’ voice is still light and teasing. They both knew that considering Loki's personality their feud was unlikely to ever end. "I, personally, do not mind spoiling you. Even if I have to convince you you're allowed to be spoiled."

"And you really think that," the Stray breathes in reply, turning his gaze to look at Jarvis, "and then you go and actually do it, and with such stubbornness--" he has to smile at that, "--that at some point I stop trying to convince you not to do it, and you still don't lose your motivation. Sometimes, I really can't believe this is happening to me-- that you are happening to me."

If Anthony thinks about all the ways his life has changed - sometimes, it still stuns him.

"Well, good to know I've worn you down enough that you'll tolerate me lavishing you with attention," he brushes their noses together again and cards a hand through Anthony's hair, the other's eyelids falling shut out of their own accord at the touch. 

"What can I say, you're convincing," Anthony replies, though his voice is softening considerably, and then Jarvis whispers "I love you," against Anthony's lips, and Anthony can only blink.

And, after a beat, smile.

"I know, milord," he returns, cheekily, leaning forward to kiss the other again. "I love you too, of course."

That smile was beautiful. "You're beautiful," and even now, laying next to this amazing man, he still couldn't believe that he was allowed this. "It's good you love me, it would be quite awkward if you didn't return my feelings. Considering we have taken to sharing a bed I can't imagine the state of your old room."

"I've spent so much time here, this bed is as much mine as it is yours by now," comes the tongue-in-cheek reply, even while Anthony is fighting the blush that surfaces at _you're beautiful._ "--which of course implies we'd have to do a coin toss to decide who gets the bed. You need to stop saying things that are bad for my blood circulation, Jarvis."

"A coin toss, how diplomatic. Well, better than you using those soulful eyes to kick me out of my bed." Hearing Anthony admit that the room was equally his own warms Jarvis, makes his smile spread so wide he was almost afraid it would never go away.

"Soulful eyes makes me think of a puppy dog," Anthony objects vaguely, quirking an eyebrow at the silly smile the Earl is sporting. It's adorable. "Are you thinking something embarrassing?"

"And yet so very accurate," and Jarvis had found that he was especially susceptible to those eyes when he feared he might have hurt the boy in some way.

He remains silent for a long moment before ducking his head to hide it against the boy's shoulder again.

"Goodness, it must be truly embarrassing then," but the Stray is almost laughing anyways, putting his arms around the other to squeeze the Earl a little before lightening his hold.

"I wonder, does it still count as 'getting rest' when you spend the whole night kissing someone?"

"You ask me that and tempt me to say that yes, this should could as rest. It's certainly more relaxing and enjoyable than glaring at work."

"Good," is the only warning Jarvis gets before Anthony has swiftly slipped out from the hold the Earl has on him, and arranges himself so he's leaning above Jarvis instead.

The ideal position to ravage someone's mouth completely, and that's what the dark-haired man sets out to do, meeting Jarvis lips, first softly, then deepening the kiss.

A gasp and Jarvis lets Tony take over, giving into the kiss, curling one arm around the man above him. It feels so wonderful he arches into the body above him.

Anthony hums into the kiss, feeling light-headed with the way Jarvis is almost melting into him. It's such a simple thing, and yet where their skin touches Anthony is half-convinced they produce electricity.

It is with effort that the Stray manages to slow down, and it is almost impossible to separate his lips from the other's, or that's how it feels when Anthony straightens, his hands on Jarvis' chest.

"What do you think about sex, Jarvis?"

It takes a moment for Jarvis to collect his thoughts enough to understand what Anthony is asking him. Honestly, it's far too easy to lose himself in the Stray. As it is he simply blinks up at the other, startled.

"I had thought--" He remembered that night all too clearly. How it had felt to hold Anthony is his arms as he trembled in remembered pain and fear. "I had thought you did not--"

"Oh... yes, I mean, that's--" Anthony lowers his head, then flops onto the other, head on the noble's chest, "--is that why you never...? I mean I know it's a-- but I still want to, with you, if you, if that's--"

This is too embarrassing, and the stray ends up swallowing his words and mumbling something incomprehensible instead.

Raising a hand again, Jarvis traces his fingers over Anthony’s face tenderly. "I did not want to hurt you. Remember I told you that we would go at your own pace, so I didn't push." And then his lips quirk up right before he leans up and silences the stray by taking his lips. "Whatever you want, my Stray, I will give you."

"Here you go again," Anthony replies, closing his eyes when the noble meets his lips again, and taking a deep breath before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Yes?" It's almost timid in voice, but the Stray meets the noble's gaze without wavering. "I would like to just... hear your opinion, for now." A small smile. "Because-- I don't think I can tell what I want. In this, that is-- you know."

"Alright," he says softly. "My thoughts on sex, with you," and he leans up to press another quick kiss to the corner of Anthony's lips. "I think it would be exquisite. In other words, I have no objections.

"But only when you feel ready."

"You don't think that you're-- not supposed to have to wait for me?" Anthony exhales, wanting the simpler things back, like kissing Jarvis without thinking of-- any of this.

"I can't promise anything, but I'd like to-- I mean, I know you said it's fine, but it's still just so--" A shake of the head, and the Stray wets his lips absently. "I feel like I'm being weak."

"As I said, I won't pressure you." He's allowed his hands to wander, and now they come up to curl around the boy's shoulders. "Sex is not something a person can be entitled to."

A thought occurs to him and he can't help but allow himself an arch smile. "You know, there are many ways to have sex, and even more ways to be intimate."

Anthony lets himself be distracted easily, his attention on the Earl's smile.

"So you say," he deadpans, unable to keep his own lips to keep from quirking upwards, "I'd ask you what you thought we've been doing all this time but I suppose that point is irrelevant here?"

Having refound his spine, the Stray leans forward to press a kiss to the Earl's lips, keeping it brief this time. "You're gonna make me ask what you're thinking of, aren't you."

"Mmm," Jarvis tries to chase the boy's lips, but subsides. A few years earlier this sort of talk would have had the earl blushing and stuttering. But he'd made the mistake of keeping his acquaintance with a certain Lord Friggason.

"Well," he says. "I'm under the impression, perhaps false I'll admit, that you think we need to engage in penetration for it to count as sex. But there are other ways to pleasure each other. Hands," and his own hands brush over Anthony's. "Mouth," and now they brush over his lips. "And more."

Anthony pauses, letting his hands wander a little lower, stopping at the other's waist.

"Is that an invitation, or a challenge?" he asks, keeping his voice light. Jarvis' body is intimately familiar to him now - that is to say, outside of underwear-zones.

These are, admittedly, making him a little skittish. Not that he would ever, ever admit that to Jarvis.

"I am well aware of how you react to challenges," ie that the boy could never resist them. They're a good way to manipulate the Stray into getting his own way. But that was territory Jarvis would never dream of being into the bedroom. Not with his knowledge of Anthony's past.

"So consider this an invitation. Explore however far you wish. I'll warn you away if it feels unpleasant for me," he arches a brow, pushing his hips up into Tony's hands. "And if you don't want to go too far, I assure you I'll survive just fine."

"I'd be rather alarmed if you started telling me you were about to die from an erection," Anthony quips, slowly, slowly, playing with the waistband of Jarvis' underwear.

_Get a hold of yourself._

A deep breath, and he pushes the fabric out of the way. Why should be he scared of this? There's no reason to fear any part of Jarvis, for that matter, and Anthony reaches for Jarvis' penis with ease this time, eyes on Jarvis' face to see whether what he's doing is being appreciated - because it feels strange, despite everything.

A sharp intake of breath greets Anthony's boldness and Jarvis has to fight against the urge to allow his eyes to flutter shut. Instead he meets the boy's eyes, petting his hands down Anthony's spine and along his sides in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. When Anthony moves his hand it's clumsy and uncertain. But the pleasure still threatens to take him.

A small sounds escapes him and he shifts his hips, unable to fight his response to the pleasure. He's murmuring softly, unintelligible encouragement and the occasional instruction. Anthony . "Anthony," he breathes the name like a promise and a prayer.

Anthony feels his cheeks heat up and a shiver running down his spine, completely transfixed on Jarvis, trying to read the Earl's body language - which clearly seems to say _I am yours do what you will._

The thought doesn't do anything for his blush but the Stray finds his boldness again, starting to stroke in earnest and leaning over to put his lips to the blond's neck.

"Yes?" he murmurs, a cheeky smile on his lips, and (sadly, for Jarvis), discovering how much he enjoys his position of power by promptly stopping all movement. "You were saying, milord?"

Jarvis cannot hold back the groan. “Ah, Anthony, I didn’t think you’d be so cruel,” the Earl says, reaching up to hold the stray close to him, letting his hands wander. “Let me repeat the favour.”

Anthony chuckles at that. "Cruel, really?" He makes an innocent face at the earl, then laughs lightly, humming into the next kiss. "Pity you haven't seen this sooner, now I'm in your bed and it's too late."

The stray shivers when Jarvis' hands start to wander in turn, maybe tensing the tiniest bit when the earl reaches his underwear. _Just nervousness,_ he tells himself, _nothing to worry about, I got this._ "You-- you mean you're gonna be cruel in turn?"

That stops Jarvis cold. _Cruel_ is exactly what he'd promised never to be towards his Stray. "I prefer to call it reciprocation," he tries to keep his tone light, but his hands have started to withdraw. _Don't push him._

"Jarvis?" Anthony notices the shift in the other's mood, and sits back on his haunches, catching one of the earl's hands in his own. "I didn't mean to-- make you stop," he explains vaguely, feeling himself blush.

"Admittedly it's-- unfamiliar, so I-- I'm maybe a little, you know, nervous, though I know I've no reason and there's no need, really I do, but I-- I didn't mind this."

Ah yes, he's blushing harder now. "Sorry, I meant to-- to make a joke, I guess that didn't really succeed."

"No, no, Anthony it's quite alright. Entirely my own fault for being too serious," Jarvis summons a reassuring smile, which quickly turns real as he shows his hands to resume their place. Though he allows one to deviate just long enough to brush a thumb over Anthony's bottom lip. "It's alright. I will remember to trust you to tell me your limits from now on," he continues with a cheeky smile.

Anthony raises his eyebrow critically, then lets his tongue dart out to briefly lick at Jarvis' finger in retaliation. Jarvis is not ashamed to admit that the feel of Anthony's tongue darting over his thumb does pull a reaction from him. A sharp intake of breath and then he gathers his wits again. 

"Is that a condescending tone I hear?" he asks, clearly disapproving, but quirking his lips up into a smile all the same. "To be honest-- you'll see my limits probably long before I open my mouth. But I shall try and keep you informed, and this is fine. Just a little nerve-wracking-- are you in the habit of letting your bed partner wait for you like this?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. My other partners had... a very different level of experience than you." That was putting it delicately.

"Oh." Because what else can he say to that? Anthony studies the Earl, but sees no judgment there. Still, the way he said that was somehow... suspicious.

"I-- don't think you're saying that it's bad I don't have a lot of, how you put it, experience. So tell me about those other partners - they did better, didn't they? What did they do that you liked?"

Snoop around in Jarvis' past, try to tell himself he's absolutely not getting jealous, and simultaneously attempting to put some hints from the other.

Multitasking for the win.

"I wouldn't say they were better, just that they had more experience." He leans up for a quick kiss, breathing against the stray's lips. "Would you prefer I show you?" He takes Anthony's hands, guiding them slowly, giving the other a chance to change his mind if he chose.

"Who were they, then?" Anthony lets Jarvis guide him, and maybe his curiosity is not good on the moment, but hey. "I'd be fine with you telling me," he says, not really an objection, more a 'I could totally figure this out myself' commentary.

"Does it really matter who they were? But if you insist, all except for one were professionals. Some of my friends decided a ' birthday present' was in order the day I came of age." And that was as far as he was willing to expand on the story.

"Professionals in wha-- oh. Okay, uh, Loki, right?" Anthony tilts his head at the other, quirking his eyebrows. "I feel that's an unfair advantage for you right there."

The Stray looks at where Jarvis is putting his hands, completely unconcerned. He trusts Jarvis. "Sorry I'm-- my nervousness is really getting in the way here."

"Your nerves are to be expected." But as he never heard an objection he decides to take some liberties.

The Stray huffs, leaning forward just enough to brush their noses together. "To be expected, maybe," he admits, breath hitching as the other continues his ministrations, his voice quietening with every further word, "but not... good enough. I want to be good to you."

"Mmm, would you believe me if I said you were being good to me?" Jarvis' breath labs him on a sigh. His hands keep moving, threaded over Anthony's, tightening and teasing, twisting just so. And moving even lower for a brief time. His breath hitches again on another moan, hands going slack as he lets Anthony take over again.

The pleasure was exquisite, but the noble knew it had little to do with the skill of those hands but rather the knowledge of whom they belonged to.

"Maybe, if you keep making those sort of noises," Anthony promises, pulling his lips up into a smirk.

* * *

It seems both an eternity and no time at all later when Anthony, spent and out of breath, nuzzles into Jarvis' neck. "Should I-- clean something up?" he murmurs, sounding vaguely sleepy. "I could get a towel."

But despite his words, Anthony doesn't move a muscle.

At first Jarvis can only offer up a grunt in reply. But after a bit more time to catch his breath and unscramble his brain, it really had been exquisite, he is able to form a more coherent response. "I can," he waves a hand vaguely. And without giving himself a chance to allow basking in the afterglow turn into dozing, he heaves himself up and pads across the room to the wash basin, completely uncaring of his state of undress. Anthony watches the other walk around naked with half-closed eyes, even in his sleepy state appreciating the show.

His limbs are still loose when he returns and he smiles down at the boy splayed across his bed. "Now this is a sight I could become used to. Keep this up and I might be one who's spoilt." The earl has obviously returned to be cheesy, and Anthony blinks his eyes open fully, responding to the smile in kind.

"Me naked?" he asks, good-naturedly, and manages with some difficulty to snatch the blond's hand with his own. "This was nice, thank you. Come back to bed? 'S yours."

"Well, I can't say that isn't a plus. Although that blissed out expression is an even better payoff, call me sentimental." His smirk is wicked as he leans down and languidly pulls the boy into a kiss.

Seeing the effort it takes for the boy to grab his hands makes the noble feel oddly proud as he sets about moving the damp cloth over Anthony's naked skin, wiping away sweat and semen.

Anthony quirks an eyebrow, vaguely surprised as he himself gets cleaned up - for some reason he hadn't been expecting that. "Reminds me of the times I helped you bathe," he offers.

"I'm going to assume by your expression right now that this experience wasn't traumatizing," Jarvis says, careful about it, making Anthony roll his eyes.

"Really, Jarvis? That's silly. No, it wasn't traumatising, do you want me to sign something? I liked it." Ah, and there's the blush again. "I won't say that again," the stray adds, mumbling.

"Then it's a good thing I have perfect recall," the retort is teasing as Jarvis leans down and kisses the boy again.

His breath sighs out again as he finishes cleaning the other. though he is tempted to linger longer over the bare skin. "Forgive me for asking, beloved. I just--" A deep breath. "I never want to hurt you again."

"Again?" Anthony pushes himself up at that, fixing his brown eyes critically at the other. This kind of commentary requires sleepiness to be momentarily put aside.

"Jarvis, you never hurt me, unless you count that time we met when you wrestled me in the kitchen, I don't know if you noticed but I hit my head back then. And if you mean--" the stray lowers his gaze, "--the time I started crying, you know very well that that wasn't because of you. It couldn't be, because you're-- well, you."

He knows that shouldn't be reassuring, but it is. "You're lucky I didn't stab you the night we met. I had a knife ready and everything." Even that thought is unpleasant.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got stabbed, I'm tough like that," Anthony jokes half-heartedly, and tugs at Jarvis' hand. Advantage of his sitting position: he can draw the other in for a kiss with relative ease, and so that's what he does.

Jarvis takes a breath and leans down. "And when you learned I cleared your debt early? Or... my birthday when... I had to yell at you--" _The night you left._ A soft chuckle. "Listen to me, and here I had promised to believe you."

"Well, if we're counting the times I've hurt my pride, we should also count the time I broke my leg. And the time at your birthday, that wasn't your fault, and you know that." Fine, it hurt, but Anthony is not about to admit to that. "Now stop being insolent and get in here, I shouldn't be in this bed alone."

The command lets Jarvis' lips quirking in a true smile. "As you wish, my lord." The bed is far more welcoming than the chilled night air. The warm body that presses against his, more so. His arms wrap around his Stay like they are meant to be there, pulling them close together again as his lips press against Anthony's shoulder.

"Hm, I think I'd be a better lord than you are," Anthony muses, smirking up at the other. "I'd flaunt it."

"I am in Friggasons company enough that I have no need to flaunt my status."

"Yes, but I'd be flaunting it with style," Anthony objects, and laughs. "Guess we'll see in another life."

"I love you."

A content sigh escapes him when Jarvis pulls him in, and the stray smiles at the noble's words. "I know, I think you've said it half a dozen times tonight. You know that the sentiment is returned, right? Even if I don't-- say it as often as you do?"

Jarvis' answer is another kiss, this one tender and sweet. "I know, Anthony, my love."

He breathes in, exhaling in another content sigh. "That's good. I'm feeling really sleepy, so I'm probably going to fall asleep soon, maybe in the middle of a sentence, just so you know."

Jarvis just smiles. "Go ahead."

 _I'll be right here, keeping you safe_ goes unsaid. And from the way Anthony looks at him, brown eyes shining with some unspoken emotion, he's understood just fine.


End file.
